¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?
by blackfire love
Summary: bueno esta historia trata delas chicas y los chicos pero de tantas peleas no saben si solamente se odian o ay algo mas
1. dulce pelea parte1

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap1.-dulce pelea

En casa de los RRBZ, una casa muy sucia y vieja echa de madera había 3 guapísimos chicos (pero guapos, hermosos chulos preciosos bueno ¿me entienden no?)

Butch: estoy tan aburrido. (dijo un chico de cabello negro agarrado con una coleta dejándole un fleco que le tapa un ojo de color esmeralda oscuro rasgado, de tez pálida y un poco alto y con muy buen cuerpo*-* tiene 13 años vestía con un pantalón azul muy oscuro con una camisa verde con amarillo bueno como sale en la serie jejeje bueno es el de en medio de sus 2 hermanos él es el más frio y mas aventado ósea el que actúa sin pensar su color favorito es el verde oscuro su objeto más apreciado es una patineta verde con rayas negras y calaveras de ese mismo color)

Boomer: yo también y además tengo hambre cuando va a llegar nuestra "mama" con la comida. (Dijo un chico de tez pálida y de 13 años ojos azul oscuro como el mar con cabellos rubios y alborotados y vestido como en la serie jejeje bueno es que no se cómo describir su atuendo él era el menor era dulce el más relajado y el mas infantil era medio alto y con buen cuerpo su color favorito era el azul oscuro y su objeto más apreciado era un juguete"pulpi" +_+ para mí el más guapo)

Brick: creo que mi estomago se está auto digiriendo, y si mejor vamos a robar unos dulces y sirve que combatimos a las chicas súper tontas. (Dijo el mayor de los RRBZ el era de tez pálida con ojos rojos y cabello pelirrojo tenia buen cuerpo el al igual que sus hermanos tenia 13 y él era el más inteligente y se decía llamar el líder de los RRBZ y su objeto más preciado era su gorra roja).

Boomer: bueno estoy de acuerdo andando.

Butch: a mí nadie me dice que hacer esta bien idiota.

Boomer: yo no soy un idiota.

Brick: estoy de acuerdo con boomer el no es tan idiota como tú.

Butch: cállate cara de asno.

Brick: me dicen Butch.

Butch: como si yo fuera tan feo.

Brick: no pero si eres un idiota.

Butch: no es verdad el idiota eres tú.

Brick: te pareces alas PPGZ igual de estúpido.

Butch: a mí no me compares con nadie….

Boomer: (interrumpiendo la discusión) oigan ya basta de pelear mejor ay que ir a la dulcería robar y pelear contra las PPGZ.

Butch y Brick: (al unisonó) está bien (mirándose con enojo)

Con las PPGZ en la escuela…

En la secundaria estaban los maestros ya en su salón correspondiente y los alumnos igual.

Momoko: ola chicas (saludando a sus amigas). (Dijo una chica de tez pálida de 13 años con ojos de color rosa peinada con una coleta larga pelirroja vestida con una falda rosa y una blusa blanca ella tenía una cara bonita vientre plano cintura perfecta y con pechos medianos ella era la más astuta de las 3)

Miyako: buenos días Momoko-san (dijo una chica de 13 años con cara de ángel ojos azul celeste con dos coletas medianas rubias ella era la más dulce amable y optimista de las 3 vestía de una falda azul y una blusa blanca pechos medianos, cintura perfecta y vientre plano)

Kaoru: si ola (dijo una chica de tez pálida ojos verdes claro de cabello negro suelto y corto además de llevar un conjunto verde de pants y chamarra con detalles negros ella era la más ruda de las 3 ella tenía vientre plano cintura perfecta y pechos medianos)

Maestra: ola alumnos bueno hoy veremos cómo sacar la…

PPGZ:(beep, beep, beep) ¨según el sonido de los cinturones¨ (levantan la mano la PPGZ)

Momoko: *_que idiota estará molestando la ciudad ahora*_

Maestra: si Momoko, Kaoru y Miyako

Momoko: maestra mi cabello está llorando

Miyako: maestra mi falda se está enfermando

Kaoru: maestra mi gorra se quedo pegada a mi cabeza

Maestra: YA CORRAN ALA ENFERMERIA.

Las chicas salen del salón pero van a la azotea donde no hay nadie.

Kaoru: baya que la maestra es muy crédula. (Dijo con tono burlesco)

Miyako: si pero respeto es nuestra mayor.

Momoko: bueno pero por ahora hay que transformarnos.

Kaoru: está bien.

Momoko: híper Blossom (convirtiéndose)

Miyako: rolling bubbles

Kaoru: powered buttercup

Blossom: PPGZ (mientras salían volandó).

Mientras tanto en la ciudad…

Dulcería piñata

Boomer: mmmm… hay mucho por donde escoger.

Brick: si, si, si pero dense prisa que quiero ir a la tienda de helados.

Butch: naaa… yo solo quiero luchar contra esas estúpidas.

Boomer: si donde estarán esas… (Decía mientras salía de la dulcería junto con sus 2 hermanos)

(Las chicas llegaron a la dulcería)

Buttercup: díganme ¿no se cansan de que les pateemos el trasero?

Butch: al menos no lo tenemos tan grande como el tuyo.

Buttercup: que dijiste imbécil.

Butch: ya me oíste o que acaso no te sirven esas orejas de elefante.

Buttercup: ¡tú! Eres un idiota imbécil no eres un #$*=%$#&

Bubbles: Butercup cuida UN poco tu lenguaje.

Boomer: jajaja miren a la bebe del equipo ala perdedora, a la débil de las PPGZ.

Bubbles: ¡cállate! No es cierto Blossom dile que no es cierto.

Blossom: (solo se tapo un poco la cara con la mano y dejando un pequeño espació viendo a Brick que la miraba y vio que él le asía señas con la mirada el simplemente la miraba y luego miraba el yoyo de ella y luego miraba a sus hermanos)


	2. dulce pelea parte2

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap2.-dulce pelea parte 2

Blossom: (les dice a las chicas) esto está tardando mucho y ya me quiero ir

Brick: mmmm… pues qué esperas eeee (el, que había escuchado y había permanecido en silencio)

Butch: ¿y su amiga la verdecita?

Butercup: atrás de ti idiota (levantando su martillo dándoles un golpe antes de que ellos voltearan y así mandándoos a volar)

Blossom: bueno chicas que esperemos ya vámonos

Bubbles: si andando con suerte y estén en receso (volando)

Blossom: espéranos (volando asía Bubbles)

Butercup: sí que son unos idiotas esos chicos (decía mientras volaba asía Blossom y Bubbles)

Las chicas llegaron a la azotea para después des transformarse y bajar para llegar a comer su lonche.

Mientras que con los chicos que estaban en su casa adoloridos por el golpe sorpresa de butercup:

Butch: maldita verdecita pero algún día are que bese mis pies (dijo con el seño fruncido)

Boomer: jajaja naaa no creo que eso pase pero sigue soñando Butch.

Butch: jajaja cállate porque sabes que sin duda soy mucho mejor que tu.

Boomer: no es cierto.

Butch: acéptalo bebe.

Boomer: no me llames bebe idiota.

Butch: no me digas idio… (Decía al ser interrumpido por Brick)

Brick: CALLENCE YA ME ARTARON (exploto Brick)

Boomer y Butch lo miraron con miedo por como había hablado y en ese momento se quedaron callados.

Brick: en serio necesito pensar en cómo ganarles a esas tontas.

Boomer: mmmm… y ya pensaste en algo.

Butch: pues no si lo sigues interrumpiendo así.

Brick: saben no puedo pensar aquí asique mejor me voy a caminar al parque (decía saliendo de ahí) adiós.

Con las chicas:

Ring, ring, ring, (tocaba la campana)

Momoko: (saliendo de su salón) hey chicas espérenme (llamando a Miyako y a Kaoru) haya voy.

Miyako: hola Momoko.

Kaoru: bueno chicas enserio lamento dejarlas pero le prometí a mi padre que llegaría temprano para ir al lago a correr asique adiós.

Momoko y Miyako al unisonó adiós Kaoru (viendo como se iba Kaoru)

Miyako: oye Momoko me vería mal si también te dejo es que mi abuelita está enferma y voy a cuidar de ella.

Momoko: no, no importa anda ve yo iré al parque un rato.

Miyako: muy bien adiós.

Momoko: adiós (viendo como se iba Miyako) Miyako.

En el parque:

Momoko: mmmm… creo que comprare un helado (dijo mientras se paraba de donde estaba sentada)

Momoko ya había comprado su helado de vainilla con chispas de chocolate y se puso a caminar cuando de pronto… cash

Momoko: (tirada en el suelo) mi helado (llorando cómicamente)

Brick: (en el suelo) auch mi pie.

Los dos se hincaron y se miraron a los ojos él la miro y ella lo miro luego ella bajo la mirada y él se paro y le dio la mano.

Brick: lo lamento por lo de tu helado enserio.

Momoko: así (tomándole la mano para ponerse de pie) ya ni lo menciones.

Brick: mmmm… ¿y cómo te llamas?

Momoko: yo me llamo Momoko.

Brick: lindo nombre Momoko bueno pues mi nombre es Brick.

Momoko:_*no me reconoce y no se parece al verdadero Brick el será un impostor mmmm… tal vez*_

Brick: bueno y te puedo acompañar a caminar.

Blossom: *_el quiere caminar con migo hay si me vieran las chicas pero si le digo que no sería muy grosera*_ claro.

Brick: muy bien _*wow elle es muy linda*_ (siguieron caminando)

Pasaron 2 horas de risas entonces:

Momoko: (se fija en la hora) hay no que mal.

Brick: ¿qué pasa?

Momoko: ya es tarde me tengo que ir (iba a correr pero alguien la tomo de la mano)

Brick: si pero antes ¿cuándo nos podemos volver a ver?

Momoko: _*no puedo creer que haga esto*_ mmmm… que te parece el viernes aquí.

Brick: de acuerdo.

Momoko: bueno pero adiós.

Brick: adiós Momoko.

Y cada quien se fue a su casa.

Con Brick y sus hermanos:

Brick: (abriendo la puerta de su casa) hola queridos hermanos.

Butch y boomer se miran extrañados.

Butch: ¿te sientes bien? (tocándole la frente)

Brick: si muy bien ¿por?

Boomer: es que actúas muy raro.

Brick: mmmm… bueno pues estoy súper bien porque acabo de conocer a una chica muy hermosa (dijo con un suspiro y pensando en la cara de ella) *_Momoko que hermosa es, Momoko que hermosa es*_

Butch: pero LAS CHICAS TIENEN PIOJOS.

Brick: pero ella es diferente es bonita.

Boomer: creo que estas ENAMORADO.

Los 2 lo miran.

Butch: pero los RRBZ somos villanos.

Brick: claro que no estoy ena… ena…

Boomer: enamorado -_-

Brick: esa enfermedad.

Boomer: no es una enfermedad.

Brick: bueno ya no importa ahora ay que ir a dormir que tengo sueño (dijo mientras bostezaba)

Butch: si (con sueño)

Boomer: está bien (con pulpi en la mano)

Se quedaron dormidos al instante.


	3. nuestro sueño

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap3.-Sueños con el enemigo y amigo

En casa de los RRBZ ya estaban dormidos todos y en las casas de las chicas iguales todas gozaban de sueños dulces, otros de unos no tan dulces.

En casa de Miyako:

Miyako: mmmm… (Soñaba muy tranquilamente cuando)

Gato: Miau, miau, miau, miau,

Miyako: (media dormida) ¿gatito? Ve a dormir anda que es tarde.

Gato: grrr, miau, miau.

Miyako: silencio quiero dormir.

El gato de repente se calla

Miyako: mejor mmmm… (Tomando su sueño de nuevo)

Miyako: (en el sueño) mmmm… ¿en dónde estoy?

Kaoru: Miyako ¿eres tú?

Momoko: Kaoru ¿qué haces en mi sueño?

Kaoru: tu sueño mejor dicho mi sueño.

Miyako: chicas creo que este es un sueño compartido.

A lo lejos se escucha una voz:

Brick: no ustedes en mi sueño ¿por qué?

Boomer: ¿Quiénes? ¿Brick?

Butch: ay no aquí las tontas y mis hermanos si yo andaba soñando bien para que lleguen ustedes no.

Las chicas: *_saben quiénes somos *_ (se miran su atuendo y ven que están transformadas en las PPGZ) *_fiu que bueno que aparecimos así en nuestro sueño*_ (piensan las 3)

Boomer: asique aquí estamos Bubbles, Blossom, Butercup, Brick, Butch y yo.

Bubbles: así parece pero la pregunta es ¿Por qué?

Entonces los 6 sienten como si algo los jala y los sienta en el suelo formando un circulo y cada quien queda viendo su contraparte y en el centro aparece una pequeña estrella de 6 picos, era una estrella de nombre la estrella de David hecha con 2 triángulos uno negro y otro blanco era rara el triangulo blanco tenía en sus 3 puntas los colores: rosa claro, azul claro, y verde claro, y en el triangulo negro tenía otros colores: rojo, azul oscuro y verde oscuro entonces:

Butch: (pregunta a los 5) ¿Qué demonios es eso?

Blossom: me parece que es una estrella de David

Bubbles: así ya la había visto antes.

Boomer: y bueno que… (Decía antes de que lo cubriera una luz negra con azul y también a sus hermanos a Brick también lo cubrió una luz negra con rojo y a Butch una luz negra con verde)

Brick: haaa…

Boomer: haaa…

Butch: haaa…

Bubbles: hue ¿que está pasando?

Blossom: no lo se

Butercup: creo que fingen (acercándose a los chicos que habían parado de quejarse)

Entonces la luz dejo de cubrir dejándolos al descubierto pero ya no eran iguales digo su cara era la misma pero su vestuario típico no lo era ahora vestían de una chamarra negra y un pantalón del color además de que sus armas ya no eran las mismas Butch tenía ahora una flauta verde boomer un bate azul y Brick unos como tipos aros que servían de boomerang.

Blossom: wow chicos ¿son ustedes?

Brick: si

Bubbles: mírense

Butercup: (les pregunta a los chicos) oigan ¿eso es un cinto y es como el de nosotras pero el de ustedes es negro y no blanco?

Entonces los 6 cintos comienzan a brillar y las esferas de los cintos como que son atraídas por la estrella y cada esfera se pone en una esquina correspondiente de esta manera en el triangulo blanco están las de las PPGZ y en el negro el de los RRBZ y están de esta manera azul bajo esta frente a la de color azul oscuro el rosa frente al rojo y el verde claro enfrente al de verde oscuro y justo cuando ya era muy extraño aparece una pequeña imagen de una momia con los ojos rojos y era grande entonces…

Bueno eso es todo jajaja espero y les guste por cierto me encanta dejarlos con la duda asique si me siguen yo les seguire dando capítulos bueno creo que meresco mas reviews adiós y grasias por leer


	4. enemigo ala vista

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap4.-enemigos a la vista.

Entonces los 6 cintos comienzan a brillar y las esferas de los cintos como que son atraídas por la estrella y cada esfera se pone en una esquina correspondiente de esta manera en el triangulo blanco están las de las PPGZ y en el negro el de los RRBZ y están de esta manera azul bajo esta frente a la de color azul oscuro el rosa frente al rojo y el verde claro enfrente al de verde oscuro y justo cuando ya era muy extraño aparece una pequeña imagen de una momia con los ojos rojos y era grande entonces…

… los 6 abrieron los ojos y cada quien había despertado de ese sueño que a algunos ya los había espantado.

En casa de Kaoru:

Shou: jajaja (poniéndole una araña en la cara de Kaoru)

Kaoru: (siente algo en la cara y se la talla aplastando a la araña)

Shou: wua, wua TTOTT (llorando cómicamente porque Kaoru había matado a su mascota agitando sus manos despertando a Kaoru) no, ¿Por qué? Era tan joven ay no mi pobre pelusa wua, wua TTOTT

Kaoru: (se levanta dándole un zape a su hermano creyendo que él era el despertador) YA ME LEVANTE.

En casa de Miyako:

Abuela: mi niña hermosa levántate que se te puede hacer tarde.

Miyako: si abuelita

Abuela: esta bien mi niña a y por cierto no olvides ir por las frambuesas para el té de frambuesa

Miyako: si abuelita no se me olvidan (yendo ala cocina donde estaba su abuelita) mmmm… huele rico ¿Qué cocina?

Abuelita: pues tu desayuno, que el día de hoy miércoles es arroz, una sopa de miso y un poco de pescado al grill.

Miyako: mmmm… rico bueno falta media hora para entrar asique comeré un poco rápido muchas gracias abuelita.

Abuelita: si de nada, pero ahora iré a darle de comer a tatimi (su gatito).

Miyako: bueno, adiós abuelita (saliendo de la cocina)

Con Momoko:

Alarma: ring, ring, ring,

Momoko: (se levanta con cara de mátenme soy un zombi)

Mama de Momoko: hija ya es hora de levantarte que se te va a ser muy tarde andando.

Momoko: es necesario que vaya a la escuela

Mama de Momoko: si muy necesario

Momoko: está bien

Mama de Momoko: si pero date prisa que quedan 15 min.

Momoko: ¿Qué? HAY NO YA ES MUY TARDE.

(Rápidamente se cambio y tomo su lonchera de Joni cosmos y salo de su casa)

En casa de los RRBZ:

Mojojojo: (sacudiendo a los chicos) levántense ya para ir a…

Boomer: (medio dormido) ¿a dónde?

Mojojojo: (nervioso) pues a, pues a

Brick: (un poco molesto) ¿A dónde?

Mojojojo: (asustado) a la escuela

Los chicos: (al unisonó) ¿QUE?

Mojojojo: si a la escuela porque necesitan aprender.

Brick: no es necesario nosotros no necesitamos ir a la escuela el único que si es el idiota de Butch pero no es tan idiota es más bien un poco tonto

Butch: exacto (procesando el insulto) oye pedazo de chatarra

Boomer: pues creo que estaría bien ir a la escuela así de este modo podríamos aprender algo creo a y también tal vez y veamos quien es la chica de quien Brick se enamoro.

Brick: (sonrojado al máximo) claro que no estoy enamorado _*boomer tiene razón tal vez y la vea en esa escuela después de todo es la única escuela por aquí* _pero si me gustaría aprender algo.

Boomer: (con tono sarcástico) si claro.

Butch: si ustedes van yo iré.

Boomer: yo voy

Brick: entonces andando.

Y los 3 se fueron a la escuela: ya todos estaban en sus salones (bueno solo los chicos no lo estaban ya que estaban en la oficina del director preguntando por su salón)

Director: bueno chicos ustedes irán al salón 1ª por el pasillo 3

Chicos: (todos confundidos) si, pero como se llama nuestra maestra

Director: es la señorita Keane

Chicos: si está bien (saliendo de la oficina para dirigirse a su salón)

Maestra: bueno alumnos hoy tendremos 3 nuevos estudiantes.

(*Bueno para que quede claro Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru tienen su banca para ellas solas y las bancas son para 2 personas y sus bancas son las de asta atrás y están se guidas es del lado derecho esta Miyako en medio Momoko y ala izquierda esta Kaoru*)

Maestra: (llamando a los RRBZ que estaban en la puerta) chicos que esperan pásense y digan su nombre.

(*Entran en una fila primero Brick luego Boomer y al ultimo Butch*)

Brick: hola mi nombre es Brick Rowdy (y todas las chicas menos Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru o las PPGZ, suspiraron como 10 veces al verlo)

Boomer: hola y buenos días mi nombre es Boomer Rowdy y es un placer conocerlos (otra vez lo mismo que con Brick)

Butch: bueno mi nombre es Butch Rowdy (y pasa lo mismo pero ahora Kaoru lo mira a los ojos intentando intimidarlo pero el también la mira y entonces ella se sonroja, pero muy poco que ocuparías una lupa para mirar su sonrojo, y en eso ella solo voltea a mirar a Momoko que comía un chocolate a escondidas)

Maestra: bueno chicos es hora de asignar sus lugares por todo el siglo escolar mmmm… ya se Brick tu estarás con Momoko

Momoko: _*no, no, no, ¿Por qué a mí?*_

Brick: _*si, si, si, gracias, gracias* _(se dirigirse a su lugar) hola de nuevo

Momoko: hola

Maestra: bueno Boomer tu junto a Miyako

Miyako: *_hay no porque boomer espero y nonos reconozca*_

Boomer:*_se ve linda*_ hola

Miyako: hola puedes sentarte

Boomer: gracias

Maestra: y Butch tu siéntate alado de Kaoru

Kaoru: *_MATENME, yo no quiero sentarme junto a ese imbécil*_

Butch: _*que ni crea que seré amable tal vez y hasta pulgas tenga ella*_ hola (dijo con tono seco)

Kaoru: aja si hola

Maestra: bueno por favor tomen asiento el día de hoy hablaremos sobre el renacimiento que se supone que ya vieron pero solo refrescaremos su memoria muy bien empecemos…

(*2 horas después*)

Campana de salida a receso: ring, ring, ring, ring.

Todos salen de sus salones las 3 amigas se encontraban platicando

Kaoru: si así es los chicos nuevos son los RRBZ

Miyako: pero ¿Qué asen aquí?

Momoko: no lo sé pero hay que vigilarlos muy de cerca

_**Bueno eso es todo por hoy ya que necesito pensar un poco mas y además creo que es bastante espero que le hayga gustado y porfavor dejen rewievs creo que los maresco ya que publico pronto si llegan a tener una gran idea y quieren compertirla para algún cap. Díganmela yo la podría poner bye y cuídense asta el próximo cap.**_


	5. competencias y dulce charla

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap4.-enemigos a la vista.

Todos salen de sus salones las 3 amigas se encontraban platicando

Kaoru: si así es los chicos nuevos son los RRBZ

Miyako: pero ¿Qué asen aquí?

Momoko: no lo sé pero hay que vigilarlos muy de cerca

Miyako: si eso sería lo mejor pero…

Momoko: el sueño ¿verdad?

Miyako: si, es que ¿Quién o qué era esa figura?

Kaoru: pues no tengo ni la menor idea pero lo que me preocupa era que los (susurra) RRBZ.

Momoko: si a mí también.

Llegan los chicos del equipo de futbol

Chico #1: Kaoru vamos, ¿quieres jugar un partido?

Kaoru: pues (mira a sus amigas)

Miyako y Momoko: anda ve a jugar

Kaoru: está bien (mientras corre con los chicos de futbol)

Chico #2: si solo que hay un problema

Kaoru: ¿Cuál es?

Chico #2: nos falta un jugador

Chico #3: bueno tengo una idea ahorita regreso (decía mientras se iba corriendo asía unas bancas)

En las bancas había 3 chicos (los RRBZ) comiendo sus almuerzos y charlando

Chico #3: Butch ¿quieres jugar un partido de futbol?

Butch: pues claro ¿Brick Boomer vienen?

Boomer y Brick: no ve tú.

Butch y el chico #3 se van caminando a la cancha

Chico #3: ya aquí esta nuestro nuevo jugador

Kaoru: (al ver a Butch) *_diablos no importa lo aplastare como a una hormiga*_ está bien y ¿Quiénes serán los capitanes?

Chico#1: Butch y Kaoru.

Butch: QUE yo no juego con niñitas

El equipo entero mira a Kaoru y dan un paso atrás

Kaoru: (le lanza una mirada asesina a Butch) ¿Qué DIJISTE? ERES UN IDIOTA SI CRES QUE GANARAS ME OYES

Butch: *_wow que chica*_ muy bien princesa entonces que empiece el partido

Kaoru: (molesta) si andando

Después de 25min.

Kaoru: te gane te lo dije un tu enorme cara de idiota

Butch: está bien si me has ganado (susurra) o tal vez te deje ganar

Kaoru: (que alcanzó a escuchar) ¿Qué dijiste?

Butch: nada adiós (marchándose)

Kaoru:_ *pero porque me dejaría ganar el es Butch o será porque él me… me… no eso es muy cursi*_

Dan el timbre de entrada de receso:

Maestra: bueno niños el día de hoy prepare una competencia pero esta se hará de la manera siguiente se harán equipos de 3 luego quien gane esta competencia saldrá temprano el día de hoy.

Las amigas ya se habían lanzado miradas de (estamos las 3) y los chicos igual

La maestra: muy bien primero elijan quien los representara

Miyako: Momoko tú lo harás ¿cierto?

Momoko: si

Boomer: Brick tú serás el que ara los problemas eres el más inteligente

Brick: estoy de acuerdo

Maestra: está bien alumnos ¿quiénes serán los primeros?

Brick y Momoko levantan la mano

Maestra: Muy bien pasen al frente (dijo mientras les daba un trozo de gis)

Después de 3 minutos ya habían terminado al mismo tiempo

Maestra: wow que rápidos y como lo dije pueden salir ustedes y su equipo.

Salieron las PPGZ y los RRBZ

Afuera de la esc.

Momoko: chicas me tengo que ir adiós.

Kaoru: adiós Miyako adiós Momoko.

Miyako: si adiós chicas las veré mañana

Brick: mmmm… al parecer te han dejado sola

Miyako: tal vez pero aun si se hayan quedado yo me haiga ido asique como decía adiós chicos que tengan una linda tarde.

Los chicos: adiós

Boomer: y bien Brick ¿Quién era la chica acaso era Miyako?

Butch: o Kaoru

Brick: no, no era ninguna de las 2 es Momoko

Boomer: ¿la chica del moño gigante?

Brick: si -_-

Butch: bueno, bueno pero hay que irnos que tengo hambre

Brick: tú siempre tienes hambre

Butch: algún problema con eso

Brick: no me provoques Butch no porque seas mi hermano menor significa que no te pueda destruir tu cara

Butch: asique tú estás molesto porque tu noviecita es una sicopatía loca

Brick: Momoko no es mi novia

Boomer: bueno ya dejen de discutir

Brick: cállate no te metas bebe

Boomer: yo no soy un bebe

Brick: si lo eres no vez que duermes con tu peluche

Butch: si es verdad a veces y pareciera que no eres un villano

Boomer: yo me largo (se fue caminando del lugar)

Butch: ya vamos Brick a casa

Con boomer:

Boomer: no soy un debilucho no soy un bebe

(por la espalda) Miyako: tienes razón no lo eres

Boomer: (voltea a ver a Miyako que estaba parada a su espalda) hola Miyako

Miyako: (lo abrasa y le dice al oído) si tus hermanos creen y dicen que eres un debilucho o lo que sea que no te importe (lo suelta) todos llegamos a necesitar un abraso

Boomer: (un poco sonrojado) gracias Miyako

Miyako: no te preocupes pero me debo ir

Boomer: ¿te podría acompañar?

Miyako: (sonrojada) s… s…si… claro

Boomer: pues vamos

Miyako: claro (tomando unas bolsas)

Boomer: déjame ayudarte a llevar estas bolsas

Miyako: no podría pedírtelo

Boomer: anda dámelas (tomando las bolsas de las manos de Miyako)

Miyako: (sonrojada) gracias boomer

Caminaron por 10 minutos hasta llegar a la casa de Miyako que más bien parecía un monasterio.

Miyako: gracias no gustas el pasar a tomar té para que conozcas a mi abuelita

Boomer: ¿no molestaría?

Salió la abuelita de Miyako

Abuelita: claro que no andeles niños pasen.

Los 2 pasan y boomer sigue cargando las bolsas

Adentro de la casa de Miyako:

Abuela: miren niños ya he traído el té de frambuesa y además hice pai de manzana.

Miyako: gracias abuelita.

Abuelita: y ¿boomer cierto?

Boomer: si así es

Abuelita: ¿saben tus padres donde estas?

Boomer: pues algo así

Abuelita: bueno niños me tengo que ir al club de lectura adiós angelitos (decía al irse dejando a Miyako y a boomer SOLOS)

Miyako: boomer ¿te sientes bien? (al ver a boomer agachado viendo sus tenis)

Boomer: no lo sé Miyako ¿tu crees que alguien como un villano puede ser bueno?

Miyako: bueno, si porque las personas deciden como ser con ciertas personas y además las personas son buenas y malas a la vez pero hay personas que son mas buenas porque su corazón esta feliz.

Boomer: ooo bueno gracias por todo.

Miyako: sabes yo también me siento como tú.

Boomer: ¿Cómo?

Miyako: pues me siento pequeña al ver a mis amigas que casi no temen y yo que soy más sensible y pues así.

Boomer: (la rodea con sus brazos porque ellos estaban sentados uno alado de otro) pero no importa eso sabes ya no importa porque todos tenemos momentos en los que somos sensibles y también momentos en los que somos fuertes.

Miyako: (sonrojada por como boomer la había abrasado) gracias

Boomer: bueno ya me debo de ir que mis hermanos me deben de andar buscando y gracias a ti (se levanta)

Miyako: está bien adiós

Boomer: (saliendo de la casa) adiós.

Dentro de la casa de Miyako:

Miyako: *_el ha cambiado digo boomer ya no es tan malo hay no él es lindo* _

_*en que estoy pensando*_

Afuera de la casa de Miyako:

Boomer: *_gracias Miyako eres una gran amiga*_

Se acercan 2 chicos a boomer (sus hermanos)

Brick: ¿Dónde rayos estabas?

Boomer: con alguien

Butch: ¿con quién?

Boomer: una amiga

Brick: ¿su nombre?

Boomer: disculpen pero esto más bien parece interrogatorio policial

Butch: bueno ya hay que irnos a casa

Brick: es cierto no hemos hecho la tarea

Butch: demonios y es por esto que no me gusta ir a la escuela

Boomer: si, si pero hay que irnos

Butch: si andando (mientras caminaba de regreso acasa junto con sus hermanos)

Brick: y ¿Qué les pareció nuestro primer día?

Boomer: pues fue normal

Butch: nada mal, y en especial el receso fue un poco entretenido.

Boomer: así es verdad escuche que una chica te gano en el partido :3


	6. la bodega y un rico paseo

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap.6- la bodega y un rico paseo.

Hay espero y les guste este cap. Que me rompí la cabeza escribiéndolo además de que estoy en temporada de exámenes y casi no he podido escribir pero en fin ya no los aburro y a leer lo veo asta abajo

En la casa de Momoko:

Kuriko (la hermana menor de Momoko): hermana levántate te está esperando Miyako para irse juntas.

Momoko: ¿Qué? (levantándose de repente tirando a su hermana que estaba arriba de ella) debo darme prisa (dijo cambiándose y arreglándose en como 3min.)

Kuriko: wow que rápida

Las 2 hermanas bajaron a la sala donde estaba Miyako.

Miyako: buenos días Momoko.

Momoko: buenos días Miyako.

Miyako: bueno ¿nos vamos?

Momoko: adiós familia.

Todos: adiós niñas

De camino a la escuela:

Momoko: ¿y Kaoru?

Miyako: dijo que llegaría tarde porque tenía que arreglar unos asuntos

Momoko: o bueno

Miyako: Momoko…

Momoko: si Miyako ¿Qué pasa?

Miyako: pues ayer después de que te fuiste fui a comprar frambuesas para mi abuela…

Momoko: y bueno ¿qué paso?

Miyako: me encontré con (susurra) Boomer

Momoko: ¿Qué? y ¿qué te hizo?

Miyako: no me paso nada pero él me acompaño a mi casa mi abuelita lo paso a la casa y tomamos te después el se fue pero a lo que me refiero es que no parecía Boomer digo el me pregunto si algún villano podría ser bueno

Momoko: ¿en serio? Pues parece a ver cambiado de actitud y tú no eres la única ala que le paso algo raro.

Miyako: ¿a qué te refieres Momoko?

Momoko: bueno no les he dicho pero el martes el día antes de que ellos (los RRBZ) entraran a la escuela me encontré (susurra) con Brick y estuvimos charlando y pues me la pase bien entonces cuando me iba a ir el me tomo de la mana y me dijo que cuando nos podríamos ver entonces no sé porque lo hice pero le dije que este viernes un poco después de salir de la escuela

Miyako: (sorprendida) pero así no es Brick ¿o sí?

Momoko: eso pensé yo

Entonces ven a 3 chicos que se acercan un poco a ellas

Momoko: (susurra) son los RRBZ

Miyako: me parece que si

Los 3 chicos se acercan para saludarlas

Boomer: hola Miyako, hola Momoko

Miyako: hola chicos (con una gran sonrisa)

Momoko: hola

Brick: ¿las podemos acompañar a la escuela? De todos modos para haya vamos.

Miyako y Momoko: claro (mirándose con cara de *debemos*)

Boomer: muy bien andando

De repente se escucha la voz de Kaoru

Kaoru: hey chicas (acercándose a ellas)

Miyako: hola Kaoru asique ya "arreglaste tus asuntos"

Kaoru: como siempre he ganado jajajajaja

Butch: hola

Kaoru: (lo mira con cara de este loco que) hola

Boomer: oigan ya faltan 5 min.

Todos: ¿QUE? ANDANDO VAMONOS (todos corren a la escuela como desesperados)

En la escuela:

Ring, ring, ring

La maestra estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta pero los 6 llegaron justo a tiempo

Maestra: bueno chicos me parece que su despertador no sirve bien

Momoko: lo sentimos maestra no volverá a pasar

Maestra: está bien pasen

Los 6: gracias (pasan y toman su asiento)

Maestra: bien el día de hoy vamos a ver el plano cartesiano pero como algunos compañeros no supieron cómo era la tarea esta lección tendrá que ser tarea en equipos de 2 personas y yo haré los equipos para que se ahorren sus miradas.

Maestra: muy bien

Tamiko estará con Takuma

Momoko con Brick

Himeko con Hikaru

Miyako con boomer

Sumiko con Souta

Kaoru con Butch

(Y así siguió la maestra)

Maestra: muy bien su trabajo será sencillo tendrán que buscar por lo menos una constelación después intentar dibujarla en su plano cartesiano no tiene que ser exacto no se preocupen

Butch: sencillo eso

Kaoru: cállate que nos sacaran del salón

Butch: pero si eso no es nada sencillo

Maestra: hey Butch y Kaoru a la siguiente y los saco.

Los 2 se quedan callados

Maestra: bien entonces empezaremos esta clase con un poco de historia de Tokio a sique abran su libro en la pág. 48

(Todos asen lo pedido por la maestra)

Momoko: (levanta la mano) maestra mi libro no está.

Maestra: pues entonces Brick y tú lean juntos

Brick: claro

Momoko: (nerviosa) si

Pasan 2 horas entonces dan el timbre de salida receso

Maestra: bien niños ya pueden salir

(Todos salen al receso)

Momoko: (toma a Miyako de la mano y corre a la cafetería) hay pastel de chocolate

Miyako: jejeje te encanta verdad

Momoko: si

Con Kaoru:

Kaoru: (mira a Butch) hey tu ven aquí (diciéndole a Butch)

Butch estaba solo porque sus hermanos estaban en la cafetería

Butch: mmmm… (Va a donde Kaoru) ¿Qué quieres?

Kaoru: ¿Por qué ayer en el partido me dejaste ganar?

Butch: asique solo para eso me hablas

Kaoru: pues si pero anda dime

Butch: sígueme (caminando en dirección a la bodega del conserje)

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Butch: quieres saber no

Kaoru: está bien (siguiéndolo)

En la bodega:

Butch: bueno yo este…

Kaoru: (un poco sonrojada por que estaban SOLOS y ella también nerviosa por la respuesta) tú que anda dime

Butch: bueno (acercándose a Kaoru) (la beso) *_que linda es*_

Kaoru: *_hay no si me llegaran a ver Momoko y Miyako*_

Butch solo se había acercado a los labios de ella labios des pues sus labios tocaron los de ella entonces ella le fue correspondiendo con pequeñas mordidas y movimientos cálidos y suaves en ese momento no sabía que asía, entonces Butch tomo a Kaoru por la cintura con firmeza y ella lo tomo del cuello acercándolo un poco mas después los 2 se encontraban en un beso dulce un beso inolvidable los 2 estaban ahora abrasados y el sentía como respiraba ella y ella también ese abraso tan hermoso tan cálido entonces lentamente se separaron.

Dieron el timbre de entrada a clases y el solo camino asía su salón dejando un poco atrás a una Kaoru muy confundida y ruborizada por lo sucedido después de 5 segundos Kaoru reacciono y corrió al salón

2 Horas después del receso

Maestra: bien clase faltan 3min. Para salir asique vallan aguardando sus cosas

Alumnos: si maestra

Dan el timbre de salida y todos los niños salen

Momoko: hey chicas (llamando a Miyako y Kaoru)

Miyako: hola

Kaoru: hola (con un tono diferente al de siempre ya no era un tono rudo y seguro era un tono inseguro y débil)

Momoko: ¿Qué pasa Kaoru?

Miyako: si, te noto diferente

Kaoru: estoy bien, enserio

Momoko: ¿segura?

Kaoru: si, adiós, las veré mañana viernes (mientras corría a casa)

Miyako: (ya que se fue Kaoru) Momoko ¿notaste algo raro en Kaoru?

Momoko: si parecía un poco nerviosa y como que estaba un poco ruborizada

Miyako: si también note eso ¿por qué será?

Momoko: eso quisiera saber también

Miyako: si, pero quiero saber el ¿Por qué? Kaoru estaba nerviosa o apenada

Momoko: pues bueno mañana podríamos preguntarle

Miyako: claro que si

Entonces 3 chicos se paran atrás de ellas 2

Boomer: hola Miyako, hola Momoko (dándole un codazo pequeño a Brick como queriendo decirle aquí está la chica que te gusta)

Momoko: hola chicos ¿Qué asen?

Brick: pues nosotros nos dirigimos a nuestras casas ¿y ustedes adonde van?

Miyako: pues vamos a ir por un helado que me debe Momoko porque un día me tiro mi nieve y pues es como una forma de pagar

Brick: entonces Momoko creo que te debo un helado.

Momoko: pues pueden acompañarnos

Boomer: bien andando

Butch: está bien andando.

Los 5 caminaron asía un puesto de helados que estaban en la esquina al llegar:

Señora: ¿de cuál van a querer niños?

Butch: a mí me da una de limón

Señora: claro (dando le la nieve de limón a Butch)

Brick: Momoko no te preocupes tu pide uno que de todos modos te debo una nieve (dijo mirando a Momoko)

Momoko: gracias, a mi me da una de fresa con chocolate

Brick: y a mí me da una de cereza

Señora: entonces sería una de fresa con chocolate y otro de cereza (dándoles sus helados a Momoko y Brick)

Boomer: oye Miyako pide uno yo te lo invito

Miyako: ay no como crees

Boomer: anda además recuerdas la rebanada de pastel que me diste

Miyako: está bien, disculpe señora a mí, me podría dar una de mora azul con yogurt natural, por favor, gracias

Boomer: a mí me daría una de chicle por favor, gracias

Señora: si aquí están una de mora azul con yogurt natural y otra de chicle (dándoles las nieves)

Después de pagar todos caminaron asía el parque que está cerca de la escuela de ellos.

En el parque se la pasaron riendo y comiendo paso una hora y entonces.

Miyako: disculpen pero me tengo que ir a mi casa.

Momoko: yo igual nos vemos mañana (dice parándose de su lugar)

Miyako: si adiós, hasta mañana (levantándose)

Chicos: si adiós chicas

Las chicas se van caminando a sus casas e igual los chicos alas suyas y cada quien se prepara para dormir.

Todos duermen tranquilos en la ciudad de Tokio

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero y no los hayga hecho esperar y también espero que les guste este cap. Que en lo personal a mi si me encanto bueno con esto me despido bye esépero y lo disfruten**


	7. cita y balnazo

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap.7-cita y balonazo.

**Bueno creo que no muchos se dieron cuenta pero me falto agregar algo la tarea esa es para el lunes ok bueno espero y sea de su gusto este capítulo que por cierto va a ser interesante jejejejeje bueno los veo abajo a y abra nuevos personajes en total serian como unos 26 pero no estoy segura asique los dejo**

Es viernes por la mañana y todos los niños se preparan para ir a la escuela y los adultos para ir a trabajar.

En ese momento en que todo es tranquilo desaparece gracias a que sedusa hace de las suyas junto a la banda cangrena.

Sedusa: oigan chicos creo que las PPGZ no vendrán a ayudar a estas pobres a indefensas personas

Serpiente: sss si eso parece sss pero mejor sss para nosotros sss

Arturito: si esto es increíble puedo hacer lo que quiera no es así jefe además ellas nos lo prometieron…

Entonces Blossom aparece junto a Bubbles y butercup.

Blossom: ¿Quiénes son "ellas"?

Sedusa: nadie quien te importe

Butercup: segura de que no es nada que nos importe porque puedo hacer que lo digas

Ase: inténtalo (con tono retador)

Butercup: será todo un placer

Y así empezó una pelea mientras butercup golpeaba a sedusa ella también la golpeaba Blossom estaba pelando con la banda cangrena Bubbles ayudaba a Blossom y a la vez ayudaba a las personas que estaban atrapadas en el caos, cuando por fin después de 10 min. Los villanos se hallaban rodeados por el yoyo de Blossom.

Butercup: ahora si hablen andando y tal vez tengamos compasión (acercándose a los villanos)

Sedusa: claro que ¡NO! (saca un especie de control presiona 3 botones uno verde otro rojo y el ultimo azul y una luz de colores azul, rojo y verde los cubre)

Blossom: ¿Qué pasa?

Bubbles: no lo se

Sedusa: adiós chicas (para desaparecer junto a los otros)

Butercup: ¿A dónde fueron esos idiotas?

Bubbles: chicas podríamos investigar después ya casi dan el timbre de entrada a clases.

Y las chicas se des transforman y corren a la escuela

En la escuela:

Brick: aun no llegan las chicas.

Boomer: si, aun no llegan y casi dan el timbre si llegan tarde una vez más irán a detención

Butch: *_quiero hablar con Kaoru sobre lo que paso pero no sé como digo que le puedo decir que fue un error mío, pero es que me gusto tanto quisiera poder hacer eso siempre y tenerla aquí y que no fuera de nadie más*_

Boomer: en que piensas Butch.

Brick: no sabía que pensara (dijo esperando a que Butch lo golpeara o algo así pero Butch no movió ningún dedo seguía pensando en lo ocurrido)

Boomer: y a este ¿Qué le pasa?

Butch: (susurro) ni yo sé. (Lo dijo tan bajito que parecía que nunca había hablado)

Brick: mejor ay que pasar al salón y sentarnos en nuestros lugares.

Boomer: si

Butch no dice nada y sus 2 hermanos siguen sospechando que algo paso.

Con las chicas (Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru) que están entrando a la escuela:

Kaoru: dense prisa andando *_espero no ver a Butch*_

Momoko: ya me canse de correr, mi mochila está muy pesada.

Miyako: anda Momoko tu puedes.

Entonces ven a los 3 chicos pasar para el salón

Momoko:_*los chicos están pasando, y hoy es viernes, lo olvide hoy me encontrare con Brick, hay no espero y Kaoru no me mate por esto, pues él es un… un…RRBZ*_

Kaoru:_*GENIAL (con sarcasmo) VEO A LA PERSONA QUE QUERIA VER, SI QUE BIEN*_

Miyako:*_es Brick, y hoy es el viernes, creo que Momoko estará pensando en eso pero bueno lo que quiero saber es el porqué Kaoru esta como esta y lo que paso hoy con los villanos*_

Miyako: chicas solo faltan 3 min. Démonos prisa.

Momoko: si (y las 3 empiezan a correr más rápido a sus lugares en su salón)

Ring, ring, ring, ring, ring

Todos están ya en sus salones y los maestros ya van a sus salones correspondientes

En el salón:

Maestra: bueno hoy nadie llego tarde verdad que bien y solo por eso los dejare opinar sobre que hacer primero salir a educación física o ciencias naturales

Todos: educación física

Maestra: muy bien vayan a vestidores para cambiarse con ropa más cómoda ok.

En la cancha de fut-bol:

Maestra: bien yo hare los equipos bien (sacando una lista)

Capitana del equipo 1: Momoko

Integrantes: Miyako, Tamiko, Brick, Takuma, Hikaru.

Capitán del equipo 2: Himeko

Integrantes: Kaoru, Sumiko, Souta, Boomer, Butch.

Maestra: Bien niños empecemos acomódense en sus lugares y Sumiko dame tus lentes.

Sumiko: si (dándoselos a la maestra)

Momoko: Miyako ¿quieres ser portera? eres rápida en ese sentido

Miyako: si.

Himeko: Souta tú serás portero.

Souta: si jefa (con mucho sarcasmo)

Himeko: me gusta eso de jefa.

Souta: -_- era sarcástico

Butch: Dejemos de hablar y comencemos, Un amistoso juego de fut-bol (dijo con cara de maniático)

Todos: (lo miran)

Butch: ¿Qué? Saben que es broma jejeje

Maestra: que el partido empiece (suena un silbato que marca el inicio)

El balón lo gano Kaoru pero estaba rodeada del equipo de Momoko entonces vio que Butch estaba disponible y le paso el balón él lo tomo y burlo a varios que se lo intentaban quitar entonces Hikaru se lo logra quitar el lo lleva bien entonces se lo pasa a Momoko y Momoko se lo pasa a Tamiko quien mete el primer gol luego sacan de portería y Butch tiene el balón pero se lo quita Takuma y a Takuma Himeko quien lanza una tremenda patada al balón y el balón, lo intento parar Miyako pero el balón le dio en la cara:

Miyako: aaaaaa¡ (cae al piso tapándose la cara)

Todos se acercan.

Momoko: Miyako déjame ver que te paso

Maestra: a ver niños todos dejemos respirar a Miyako.

Miyako: me duele mucho la nariz (se quita las manos de la nariz y su nariz sangraba mucho)

Boomer: ay Miyako (con tono muy preocupado) tu nariz sangra (se quita la camisa dejando se otra que tenia debajo de esa) ten para que no te manches mas tu ropa.

Miyako: gracias (se comienza a limpiar la sangre)

Maestra: Boomer lleva a Miyako a la enfermería.

Boomer: (se agacha y carga a Miyako y comienza a caminar al hacer esto Miyako se sonroja mucho)

Maestra: bien chicos hay que seguir pero no den patadas tan fuertes (mirando a Himeko)

Mientras en la enfermería:

Enfermera: (abre la puerta para encontrarse a Boomer cargando a Miyako que está sangrando) Hay niños pasen, pasen

Boomer: ¿Dónde pongo a Miyako?

Enfermera: en esa camilla (apuntando a una camilla)

Boomer: (deja a Miyako en esa camilla y le dice a Miyako) tranquila yo me quedare ok.

Miyako: (asiente)

Boomer se sienta en unas sillas mientras que la enfermera ayuda a Miyako.

Enfermera: bueno Miyako no fue nada grave pero come bien para que estés fuerte porque por ahora te sentirás ligeramente débil ok

Miyako: ok

Enfermera: bien me voy (yéndose dejando a Boomer con Miyako solos)

Boomer: (se acerca a Miyako) ¿te sientes bien?

Miyako: si ya no me duele

Boomer: que bueno

Miyako: pero tu camisa está muy manchada si me hubiera quitado no me hubieran pegado y no te haiga manchado tu camisa (agachando su cabeza)

Boomer: claro que no, no digas eso tu no tuviste la culpa de nada además la ropa o yo vale menos que tu mira lo importante es que no te lastimaste gravemente (dijo abrasando a Miyako)

Miyako: gracias (abrasando a boomer)

Boomer: que dices si vamos a la cafetería por un panque después de todo, la enfermera dijo que comieras para recuperar un poco de fuerzas (dice con una sonrisa traviesa)

Miyako: ok (los 2 se dirigen a la cafetería)

En la cafetería:

Boomer: ¿esta rico tu panque Miyako? (pregunto comiendo un panque sentado en unas mesas de la cafetería)

Miyako: si ¿y el tuyo de que es?

Boomer: no estoy seguro pero esta buenísimo, oye Miyako ¿qué harás el sábado?

Miyako: (se sonroja un poquito) *_¿me está invitando a salir?, bueno respóndele Miyako*_ nada, este sábado no creo hacer nada

Boomer: y bien quería saber si ¿te gustaría ir al cine?

Miyako: claro, pero ¿no tendríamos que irnos ya al salón?

Boomer: cierto andando

Los 2 se van al salón, en el salón:

Maestra: bien niños ya fuimos a educación física ahora quiero que formen las parejas como las hice ayer para la tarea solo que hoy veremos un pequeño y divertido tema (sonriendo)

Todos se juntan por parejas como lo dijo la maestra:

Maestra: bien, el tema es el siguiente ¿los adolescentes están listos para ser madre y padre? Bien ya hemos hablado sobre esto y he traído algo para hacer un experimento ok (saca una caja)

Maestra: bien niños venga la niña de cada equipo (se acercan las niñas) bien tengan con mucho cuidado (dice dándoles un huevo) muy bien siéntense este huevo será como su hijo tendrán que cuidarlo mucho y será por 2 semanas y si se les rompe ya no les daré otro huevo porque este huevo es como su hijo ok ya lo tienen hoy se lo llevan y mañana me lo traen así diario lo traerán a la escuela y el huevo tendrá su cama su ropa y eso es como el bebe bien por ahora escojan un nombre y si será niña o niño y luego les hablo para saber el sexo del huevo y nombre.

Con Sumiko y Souta:

Souta: oye ¿Qué prefieres niña o niño?

Sumiko: hueva.

Souta: si a mí también me da flojera pero ándale ¿Qué será?

Sumiko: no que sea una hueva, que sea niña pues

Souta: a ok, ¿y cuál será su nombre?

Sumiko: ya se, ya se soutita Miranda, y bien ¿te gusta?

Souta: -_- NO, no me gusta pobre no la desgracies con tal mal gusto en nombre.

Sumiko: (con un puchero) entonces tu di un nombre

Souta: y porque no, Sumiko Sassari Takasuma Sasaki, y ¿Qué te parece?

Sumiko: asique tu gran nombre es Sumiko mi nombre, Sassari un nombre muy lindo, Takasuma tu apellido y Sasaki mi apellido, pues me gusta, SI ES EL MEJOR NOMBRE (abrasando a Souta, se separan) Souta ¿y el huevo?

Souta: (con cara de asustado) no lo sé (se levanta del suelo y lo empiezan a buscar)

Con Momoko y Brick:

Momoko: será niño

Brick: ¿Por qué no niña?

Momoko: porque tengo un nombre para el huevo

Brick: ¿y cuál es?

Momoko: Justin Guadalupe de los santísimos (con cara de inspirada)

Brick: O.O es broma ¿verdad?

Momoko: pues claro que es una broma, yo no sería capaz de desgraciar al huevo con tal nombre

Brick: oye que te parece randy no crees que es mejor y es más corto y fácil de recordar.

Momoko: asique su nombre será randy him Akatsumi

Brick: si ¿te agrada?

Momoko: si

Con Tamiko y Takuma:

Tamiko: será niña, ok

Takuma: claro y su nombre será Bell

Tamiko: ok ese será su nombre muy bien yo sigo a lo mío y tu a lo tuyo.

Con Miyako y boomer:

Boomer: ¿Qué te parece si es niña?

Miyako: si

Miyako: y ¿qué te parece el nombre de Elena?

Boomer: si

**Bueno este capitulo se me esta haciendo largo asique lo cortare ala mitady la otra la hare con mas pasiensia a y rasias a todos los reviews y si are mas esenas jejejejeje bien lo malo esqe me avian castigado 10 dias sin la lab pero ya termino mi castigo bien les dare una opsion de que me ayuden a elegir el nombre de el huevo de Kaoru y Butch a y los nuevos personajes les are su descripsion en el siguiente cap para que sepan como son ok bye**


	8. cita y huevos en peligro

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap.8-cita y huevos en peligro.

**Bien como dije he aquí el capitulo 8 hay que emoción bueno espero y lo disfruten como yo al escribirlo**

Con Miyako y boomer:

Boomer: ¿Qué te parece si es niña?

Miyako: si

Miyako: y ¿qué te parece el nombre de Elena?

Boomer: si

Con Butch y Kaoru:

Butch: *_es ahora o nunca, le tengo que decir varias cosas pero como empezar* (_nervioso) y bien, ¿será niño o niña?

Kaoru: *_si no le contesto pensara que soy una débil, ¿pero qué? ¿Desde cuándo me importa lo que piense?, bueno solo seré un poco cortante * _no lo sé, tu dime

Butch: pues y si es niña

Kaoru: bien, me parece bien, ¿y qué tal si su nombre es Andrea?

Butch: claro, como quieras tú *_si, estamos charlando es un buen comienzo*_

Kaoru: ok, si es como quiera tengo otro nombre

Butch: ¿Cuál?

Kaoru: butchita, (con una tono de burla) ¿y que, te gusta?

Butch: (un poco enojado) claro que no, ese nombre es pésimo

Kaoru: ok, entonces no te gusta tu nombre

Butch: si me gusta, pero para una niña no, es como llamar a un niño kaurito

Kaoru: bueno, entonces se llamara Andrea (se empieza a reír)

Butch: ¿y tú, de que te ríes?

Kaoru: de los nombres jajajajajaja

Butch: (se empieza a reír también) jajajajajaja si esos nombres.

Kaoru: es como momokito jajajajajaja

Butch: jajajajajaja o brickita jajajajajaja jajaja

Kaoru: si jajajajajaja o miyakito jajajajajaja

Butch: no, mira escucha este boomercita jajaja jajajajaja

Atrás de ellos 2 se ponen Momoko, Miyako, Brick y boomer

Brick: mmmm…. Asique, les da mucha risa sus tontitos nombres, ¿verdad?

Butch y Kaoru voltean para encontrarse con 4 miradas asesinas

Butch: vamos, saben que es broma

Kaoru: si es solo broma

Momoko: bueno, eso espero (los 4 se retiran)

Butch mira a Kaoru y los 2 no aguantan las carcajadas y se comienzan a reír como locos asta llorar

Kaoru: (pone su mano en el hombro de Butch) jajajajajaja hay ya me duele el estomago de tanto reír

Butch: si, a mi también

Kaoru: oye Butch

Butch: ¿Qué?

Kaoru: ¿Dónde rayos esta el huevo, te lo comiste mientras no te veía? Butch ¿Por qué demonios te lo tragaste monstruo? (aventándose encima de Butch)

Butch: no te juro que no me lo comí, hay como crees eso

Kaoru: ¿y entonces donde mierda esta ese huevo?

Butch: no lo sé, pero puedes quitarte de encima, digo, para buscarlo

Kaoru: (se sonroja) hay perdón, ya hay que buscarlo

Butch: bien (los 2 lo empiezan a buscar)

Después de 3 min.

Butch: Kaoru ya lo encontré, o algo así

Kaoru: ¿Dónde?

Butch: lo tiene Brick

Kaoru: ¿Qué? Pendejo de mierda se las verá con migo, por haber secuestrado a MI HIJA

Butch: y tú crees que yo no quiero recuperarlo, recuerda que ese huevo es mi hija también, pero si vas y lo golpeas él puede matarla

Kaoru: ¿y qué sugieres?

Butch: raptar el suyo

Kaoru: bien

Los 2 caminan lentamente asía el huevo de Brick y Momoko lo toman y se echan a correr

Kaoru: bien, tenemos su hijo

Butch: si, ahora falta ir por nuestra hija, oye suena raro

Kaoru: ¿Qué?

Butch: nuestra hija

Kaoru: si es verdad, pero bueno ya hay que ir a recuperar lo que nos pertenece.

Con Momoko y Brick:

Momoko: (al darse cuenta de la ausencia del huevo) Brick

Brick: si Momoko ¿Qué pasa?

Momoko: ¿Dónde está randy (el huevo)?

Brick: en mi lugar

Momoko: claro que no está aquí

Brick: (un poco asustado) ¿QUE? ¿DONDE ESTARA?, espera un segundo creo saber en donde carajos esta

Momoko: ¿Dónde?

Brick: lo han secuestrado

Momoko: hay no pobre randy a de estar muy asustado, ¿pero quién lo hiso?

Brick: pues eso es muy fácil de adivinar, es venganza

Momoko: Butch, el se ha de haber dado cuenta de que raptamos el suyo por sus chistecitos ¿verdad?

Brick: me temo que si

Momoko: pues aremos que nos devuelva a randy

Brick: ¿en que estas pensando Momoko?

Momoko: (con una sonrisa macabra) trae a la hija de Kaoru

Brick: ¿Andrea?

Momoko: si

Con Kaoru y Butch:

Butch: bien, Andrea esta (espiando a Brick y a Momoko) con el soquete de mi hermano y tu amiga

Kaoru: bien (con una piedra en la mano) tengo un plan

Butch: (un poco asustado por como sonreía Kaoru) ¿y cuál es?

Kaoru: ya lo veras

Butch: me encanta cuando te pones así jejeje

Kaoru: esto es guerra ¿no?

Butch: (con una sonrisa) claro que si

Con Momoko y Brick:

Momoko: oye Brick tienes un plan ¿cierto?

Brick: pues claro

Momoko: y yo igual pero primero el mío ¿sí?

Brick: está bien y ¿Qué aremos?

Momoko: trae el huevo, iremos a la cafetería

Brick: ¿Qué?

Momoko: (lo mira con una sonrisa) solo hazlo

Brick: está bien

Momoko: no te preocupes randy iremos por ti

En la cafetería:

Momoko: (grita a los 4 vientos) KAORU, VEN AQUÍ MALDITA (con cara de sicópata)

Aparece Kaoru y Butch con randy (el huevo de Momoko)

Momoko: denme a randy

Butch: danos primero a Andrea

Brick: no idiota esto no funciona así, primero nos das a randy

Butch: no pendejo, es primero Andrea, si no

Momoko: ¿si no que?

Kaoru: si no, le tendrás que decir adiós a randy (metiendo a randy a una licuadora)

Momoko: NO RANDY, tu no lo arias

Butch: tienes razón, ella tal vez no, (con una sonrisa) pero yo si

Brick: estúpido, no lo hagas o mato al huevo (con una roca en una mano y el huevo en otra)

Kaoru: Brick, matas a Andrea y are pudin a randy y hablo enserio

Momoko: miren aremos esto a la cuenta de 3 les daremos y nos darán el huevo

Todos: ok

Momoko: Kaoru dame el huevo (rápidamente se lo cambian y cada quien tiene su huevo)

Kaoru: si Andrea te tengo

Momoko: si randy te tengo

Brick: Bien vámonos Momoko (llevando se a Momoko de la mano)

Butch: si, Kaoru vámonos (tomando a Kaoru de la mano y llevándosela)

Con Kaoru y Butch:

Butch: oye Kaoru

Kaoru: ¿que?

Butch: ¿enserio ibas a hacer pudin al huevo de Momoko?

Kaoru: pues claro que no

Butch: o bueno, también tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo

Kaoru: ¿de acuerdo con qué?

Butch: con lo de ver las estrellas

Kaoru: o cierto que te parece mañana, nos vemos en el parque a las 6:00 pm

Butch: está bien

Con Momoko y Brick:

Brick: oye Momoko, Recuerdas lo del martes ¿cierto?

Momoko: (nerviosa y sonrojada) s… si… si me acuerdo

Brick: pues hoy nos veremos, entonces que tal y si de una vez hacemos la tarea de las estrellas

Momoko: claro eso sería una buena idea y ¿como a qué hora?

Brick: 5:30

Momoko: muy bien nos veremos entonces

Brick: si

Con Miyako y boomer:

Boomer: disculpa Miyako

Miyako: si boomer

Boomer: sobre lo de ir al cine que si después podemos hacer de una vez lo de el plano cartesiano de las estrellas

Miyako: si sería buena idea, entonces sería el sábado ¿a qué hora?

Boomer: a las 7:00 yo voy por ti

Miyako: ok

Maestra: alumnos ya casi es hora de irnos ya que hoy salimos temprano asique tomen sus cosas y pueden salir en orden pero antes les are algunas preguntas.

Maestra: bien para Momoko ¿Qué es el PIB?

Momoko: es Producto Interno Bruto

Maestra: bien ahora Kaoru, ¿Cuántos litros hay en un decímetro cubico?

Kaoru: 1 litro

Maestra: Miyako ¿y en un metro cubico?

Miyako: 1000 litros

Maestra: veamos, Tamiko dime un ejemplo de familia léxica

Tamiko: humo, humareda y ahumado (dijo una chica de estatura mediana, ojos color lila, cabello castaño oscuro casi café agarrado de una coleta, tez pálida, labios rosados y siempre con una sonrisa, pechos medianos, cintura perfecta, le encanta bailar y dibujar es muy positiva, estaba vestida con un pantalón y una blusa blanca y un suéter morado y unos tenis convers morados con negro)

Maestra: bien, Sumiko, ¿Qué es la resistencia o tenacidad?

Sumiko: es la propiedad de un material de resistir la deformación o ruptura cuando se le aplica una fuerza (dijo una chica de estatura mediana, ojos color naranja claro, cabello castaño claro y lo tiene de 2 trenzas, tez pálida, con una que otra peca y usa lentes, labios rosados, pechos medianos, cintura perfecta, ella es tímida, dulce, divertida y le encanta leer y escribir cualquier tipo de cosas, ella vestía de una falda cuadrada de color naranja un poco corta y una blusa blanca y un suéter naranja y unos zapatos de color beige)

Maestra: bien, Himeko, ¿Cuáles fueron los primeros organismos que existieron?

Himeko: mmmm… pues (saca lentamente una libreta mira la respuesta y dice) los unicelulares (dijo una chica de estatura mediana ojos color rosa fuerte con una estrella en medio, cabello chino color castaño y suelto con una corona ella es arrogante superficial, iba vestido con un vestido color lila con detalles negros y unos zapatos negros)

Maestra: si, pero a la siguiente no busques la respuesta, bien Brick, ¿Cuál es la fórmula para sacar lo que mide la circunferencia?

Brick: es diámetro por pi o 3.1416

Maestra: bien, Butch ¿Qué significa la palabra clandestino?

Butch: *_esa está muy fácil* _secreto, oculto, que nadie sabe

Maestra: bien, Boomer dime ejemplos de asentó prosódico

Boomer: naves, mañana, globo

Maestra: bien, Takuma ¿Qué son los tecnicismos?

Takuma: palabras especificas de un ciencia (dijo un chico de estatura mediana, ojos de color morado, cabello castaño oscuro medio corto y alborotado, tez pálida, labios medio delgados, buen cuerpo y bien ejercitado, le gusta colorear y dibujar y crear o escuchar música, es un poco tímido, su objeto más preciado son unos audífonos y su color favorito es el morado)

Maestra: bien, Souta dime una oración en sentido figurado

Souta: las nubes están muy panzonas (dijo un chico de estatura mediana, ojos color naranja, cabello castaño claro lacio y alborotado, tez pálida, labios rosados y medio delgados, buen cuerpo, el es muy tímido, dulce, divertido, gracioso, infantil pero también maduro a él le gusta leer y escribir muchas cosas su objeto más preciado es una carta (que le dio su abuela antes de morir) su color favorito es el naranja)

Maestra: jijiji (una risita) bien, Hikaru ¿Cómo se llama nuestra galaxia?

Hikaru: vía láctea (respondió un chico de estatura mediana, ojos color gris, con buen cuerpo, y de cabello color negro y alborotado, tez pálida, labios rosados, el es como decir rudo y dulce, malvado y bueno, inteligente y tonto, valiente y tímido)

Maestra: bien niños ya pueden salir

Todos los alumnos salen, afuera de la escuela con Momoko, Miyako, Kaoru, Butch, boomer y Brick:

Miyako: bueno chicos me tengo que ir, asique adiós

Todos: adiós Miyako

Momoko: si yo también adiós chicos cuídense

Todos: igualmente

Kaoru: bien adiós ya me voy a casa

Los chicos: adiós nosotros también

Cada quien se va a su casa a y por cierto son las 4:30 y le cita de Brick es a las 5:30

En casa de Momoko:

Momoko: (cambiándose) me pondré mi mejor blusa, un momento. ¿Por qué mi mejor blusa si solo es el idiota de Brick?, hay bueno solo me cambiare y tomare mis cosas

Kuriko: (tocando la puerta) hermana

Momoko: mande Kuriko

Kuriko: ¿A dónde vas?

Momoko: voy a hacer tarea

Kuriko: ¿con quién?

Momoko: con un chico que se llama Brick

Kuriko: (con sarcasmo) si, claro tarea jejejejeje ya quiero conocer a tu "amigo"

Momoko: solo sal de mi cuarto

Kuriko: bien

Momoko sale de su casa y se dirige al parque donde ya se encontraba Brick

En el parque:

Brick: wow Momoko te vez muy bonita

Momoko: (sonrojada) gracias (ella iba vestida con una blusa negra con detalles rosas y una falda con pequeños holanes de mezclilla una bolsa rosa de lado y unos tenis rosas con detalles blancos y sus calcetas eran largas y con rayas negras y rosas) tu también te vez bien.

Brick: pues gracias (el iba vestido con una camisa roja un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro unos tenis vans rojos con su gorra de siempre y una chaqueta negra)

Momoko: y bien aun no salen las estrellas, asique ¿qué te parece ir a caminar?

Brick: si me parece bien, andando

Momoko: claro (los 2 se van caminando por el parque)

Momoko: hey Brick (los 2 estaban sentados en unas bancas del parque platicando)

Brick: mande

Momoko: ahorita regreso

Brick: ¿A dónde iras?

Momoko: al baño, y para más información llame al 311 48 56 78

Brick: sí, sí ya entendí

Momoko: jajaja bueno ahorita regreso (Momoko se va al baño)

Saliendo de el baño

Sujeto 1: hey muñeca, ¿te quieres divertir?

Momoko: no ya me voy (se da la vuelta y se encuentra a otro sujeto)

Sujeto 2: que, te vas pero si aun no comenzamos a jugar (tomándola de los brazos)

Momoko: SUELTAME (grita)

Con Brick:

Brick: ¿Momoko? (corre al baño)

En el baño:

Sujeto 1: cállate muñeca

Momoko: oblígame (mordiéndole la mano al sujeto 2)

Sujeto 2: aaaaaa… eres una idiota (aventando a Momoko)

Sujeto 1: bien, es hora de jugar jajaja

Brick: no lo creo (el sujeto 1 voltea para ver quién era pero Brick le da un puñetazo en la cara y este cae inconsciente)

Sujeto 2: hey tu imbécil, vamos ven acá a ver si eres capaz de salvar a tu noviecita (tomando a Momoko de el brazo)

Brick: si sabes lo que te conviene la soltaras (haciendo puño sus 2 manos)

Sujeto 2: mmmm… no lo creo

Brick: mal por ti (dándole una patada atrás de la rodilla asiendo que el sujeto callera soltando a Momoko)

Momoko: Brick ¿estás bien?

Brick: claro, ahora corre

Sujeto 2: hey tu mocoso ven aquí (levantándose y dándole un puñetazo a Brick quien se lo devuelve)

Brick: es todo lo que tienes (escupiendo un poco de sangre)

Sujeto 2: ven aquí mocoso (corriendo asía Brick y le da un puñetazo Brick lo esquiva y lo tira al suelo y así se comenzaron a golpear)

Momoko estaba en las bancas preocupada por Brick entonces unos arbustos se empiezan a mover asustando un poco a Momoko

Momoko: ¿Quién anda ahí? (tomando un palo)

Sale un muchacho

Momoko: ¿Brick?

Brick: ¿o a quien esperabas? (Se agacha un poco y se limpia un poco la cara)

Momoko: (preocupada) tienes sangre en la boca haber deja que te la quite (acercándose con una servilleta y así empieza a limpiar cuidadosa mente los labios de el joven ella se le que do mirando a los labios y el la miraba ella se dio cuenta y lo miro le dio una sonrisa dulce y lo abraso)

Momoko: (abrasándolo aun) gracias Brick (le dio un beso en la mejilla)

Brick: (se sonroja) de… de na… de nada

Momoko: (deja de abrasarlo) bien mira aquí tengo una botella de agua extra para que te limpies bien las manos y la cara ¿ok?

Brick: si

Brick: (después de lavarse) oye Momoko ¿Dónde dejaste el huevo?

Momoko: con su abuela jejejejeje

Brick: bien, pues ya están saliendo las estrellas

Momoko: pues entonces solo hay que buscar una constelación

Brick: si

Los 2 estaban solos, sentados en el pasto sobre una manta que había llevado Momoko, la luna se veía hermosa y avía pequeñas ráfagas de aire, que asía que el cabello de Momoko se alborotara un poco

Momoko: ya encontré una (apuntando al cielo)

Brick: si pues hay que hacer la tarea

Momoko: gracias

Brick: ya olvídalo si, mejor hay que terminar la tarea y podremos no sé, jugar

Momoko: está bien, pero ya termine la tarea

Brick: pues je creo que fue empate porque ya termine, ¿y qué quieres hacer?

Momoko: no se, tengo frio (abrasándose así misma)

Brick: (se quita la chaqueta y se la pone a Momoko abrazándola y frotando sus brazos) ¿mejor?

Momoko: (con un tono carmesí en sus mejillas) s…si…gra-gracias

Brick: de nada (riendo muy bajo por como tenía la cara Momoko) *_vaya que es hermosa y mas esos ojos tan hermosos quisiera poder abrazarla como ahora a diario y poder besar cuantas veces quisiera esos labios rosados y poder protegerla y tenerla cerca eso seria lo mejor aunque pues yo soy… soy… un maldito villano desquiciado que hace maldades por placer de llamar la atención, Momoko puede estar en peligro por estar con migo, pero no quiero que se vaya, saben no importa si tengo que morir ella siempre estará a salvo me lo prometo* _ (abraza mas fuerte a Momoko, sintiendo el cuerpo de la chica temblar un poco por el frio que asía)

Momoko: ¿pasa algo? (viendo que Brick estaba muy pensativo)

Brick: no es nada, solo que si me vuelvo a encontrar a esos imbéciles que trataron de tratar a una hermosa niña como lo hicieron si que les rompo la cara (procesa todo lo que dijo y se pone rojo)

Momoko: jejeje gracias (le da un tierno beso en la mejilla a Brick, pero este voltea para verla y se lo da en los labios)

Brick: *_asique a esto saben sus labios, creo que me volveré adicto, un momento en que estoy pensando acabo de besarla sin permiso alguno*_

Momoko: (se da cuenta pero por un momento no le importo) *_pero que rayos estoy asiendo el es Brick el es idiota, asqueroso, guapo, inteligente, atractivo y besa bien, un momento que demonios estoy pensando*_

Los dos estaban sentados sobre una manta Momoko tenía la chaqueta de Brick y solo tenían sus labios juntos, luego Brick se acerco mas y la tomo del mentón y la cintura, asiendo que Momoko se sonrojara a más no poder, luego ni Momoko sabe cómo pero ella tomo por el cuello a Brick acercándolo, luego lentamente Brick acostó a Momoko en la manta y la abrazo, eso había sido muy lindo los 2 estaban bajo la luna y las estrellas.

**Bien espero y les haiga gustado que me esmere este está dedicado a unas personitas especiales bien y son Irene, itzel, jolus, jek-red08 y ****Azur Hartzler porque sé que les gustan la pareja de los rojos jejejejeje espero y les guste.**


	9. las estrellas de tus ojos

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap.9-las estrellas de tus ojos.

**Bien lo primero que diré haber si les gusta, intentare que esta historia dure más, porque sique me estoy cansando pero no importa, y antes de que se me olvide que no se les olvide los algunos de talles del cap. "sueños con el enemigo y amigo" y recuerden bien una descripción del cap.8 porque son pistas**

Es sábado por la mañana para ser exactos son las 7:30 y todos siguen dormidos.

En casa de Kaoru:

Shou se acerca a Kaoru con un marcador en la mano

Shou: esto es por pelusa, que descanse en paz (comenzando a rayar la cara de su hermana)

Cuando termina "su trabajo" sale de su cuarto como que si nada

En el cuarto de Kaoru:

Kaoru: (se levanta y se dirige a su baño, cuando se mira al espejo) ¡SHOU! TEN POR SEGURO QUE NECESITARAS TODAS LAS CIRUJIAS POSIBLES CUANDO TERMINE CON TIGO

Shou al escuchar a su hermana se esconde en el armario, alguien se acerca al armario y lo abre de golpe

Kaoru: con que aquí estas

Shou: mama te regañara si me haces algo

Kaoru: que mal que no esté (Shou pone cara asustado)

Shou: ¿Qué me harás?

Kaoru: seré creativa, pero si no haces lo que te diga te dejare la cara irreconocible, ¿entendiste?

Shou: s…si…si Kaoru

Kaoru: muy bien (Kaoru toma de la mano a Shou se lo lleva al cuarto de su mama y lo sienta en una silla después lo amarra de las manos y se pone a maquillarlo le pone rímel, sombras, rubor, etc., lo peina de varias colitas y le pone un vestido, una corona y unas zapatillas)

Kaoru: awww… mira qué lindo te vez (pellizcándole la mejilla)

Shou: no es verdad me veo como un tonto

Kaoru: bien como sea, hoy saldremos

Shou: deja voy a quitarme todo esto (Kaoru lo agarra de el hombro)

Kaoru: ni lo pienses tu iras así, te guste o no pero antes (agarra una correa y se la pone a su hermano)

Shou: ¿enserio?

Kaoru: si, ahora andando (salen de su casa y se dirigen a casa de Miyako)

En casa de Miyako (afuera):

Shou: ¿disfrutas esto?

Kaoru: si

En eso salió Miyako y no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver como estaba el hermano menor de Kaoru

Miyako: ¿Qué paso?

Shou: Miyako ayúdame (dijo arrodillándose)

Kaoru: o vamos no seas así si nos divertíamos tanto

Miyako: por cómo te diviertes tú, yo tendría miedo

Kaoru: bien eso no importa solo quería saber si viste a Momoko ayer, digo normalmente los sábados me llama para venir por ti y luego por Tamiko y Sumiko

Miyako: si es verdad, además hoy es día de r.m.d.c.a.

Shou: ¿Qué es eso?

Miyako: mira como a nosotras 5 nos gustan distintas cosas entonces, los sábados vamos una casa y ahí por 5 horas, una para cada cosa, asemos lo siguiente una hora para ropa lo que sea desde intercambiarla lo que sea, bien otra hora para música desde componer hasta bailar, otra hora para deportes practicamos de cualquier tipo, otra hora para caramelos o es la hora de comer de preparar pasteles y comerlos y la ultima es para el arte asemos cualquier tipo de arte desde escribir poemas hasta pintar

Shou: ooo ¡ABURRIDO!

Kaoru: bien Miyako si Momoko no está aquí no importa mucho porque me parece que hoy no podre ya que tengo que hacer la tarea con un idiota pero diles a las chicas que si lo podemos hacer el siguiente sábado porque creo y todas vamos a hacer lo del proyecto

Miyako: lo hare, es mas espérame solo un poco

Kaoru: bien (Miyako sale y después de 3min. Aparece Miyako con su celular)

Miyako: listo ya les mande el mensaje a todas

Kaoru: que rápida bien Miyako me iré a mi casa para prepararme un rico postre

Miyako: bien adiós Kaoru, adiós Shou y suerte que se que la necesitaras jijiji

Shou: gracias, creo

Kaoru: andando (jalando a Shou)

Después de caminar por unos 10 min. Habían llegado ya a su casa y una vez ahí Shou se cambio y Kaoru se arreglo un poco y tomo sus cosas (para la tarea)

Kaoru: hey Shou me voy a hacer tarea y si te metes en problemas yo te daré problemas, pero para respirar ¿entendiste?

Shou: s… si

Kaoru: bien adiós

Shou: adiós hermana

Kaoru salió de su casa y se dirigió al parque, como habían quedado de verse el viernes, en el camino:

Sumiko: hola Kaoru, hace unos momentos me preguntaban por ti

Kaoru: a si ¿Quién?

Sumiko: pues Butch (le da unos codazos a Kaoru y pone cara picara) se nota que le gustas

Kaoru: claro que no

Sumiko: claro que si, y lo sé porque cuando me pregunto que donde estabas o que si te había visto al decir tu nombre su tono cambio y sus ojos brillaron, eso demuestra que lo tienes loco

Kaoru: (un poco sonrojada) eso no significa nada

Sumiko: bien piensa lo que quieras pero se nota que él te quiere y mucho, además se ve por tu sonrojo que él te gusta también

Kaoru: pues, pues, yo me largo que ya no quiero escuchar bobas mentiras

Sumiko: (con sarcasmo y cara picara) si claro, pero vete con **tu Butch** que te espera

Kaoru: que el no es nada mío (dijo sobre su hombro para después irse al centro del parque como habían quedado, en el centro del parque había muchos árboles y casi nadie iba)

Kaoru se iba adentrando entre algunos árboles y vio a un chico sentado en el pasto, donde los arboles hacían un circulo algo mediano alrededor de donde se encontraba aquel chico, Kaoru se acerco y al estar a las espaldas de el chico

Kaoru: hola, Butch (con un tono un poco de fastidio)

Butch: (voltea encontrándose a Kaoru) hola Kaoru, te ves muy linda

Kaoru: pero si así me visto siempre, pero gracias (que iba con el cabello suelto y dos pasadores con una estrella verde oscuro, llevaba una blusa verde oscuro con unas letras negras decía "_dark day",_ un pantalón de mezclilla oscuro entubado y rasgado un poco y unos tenis negros con detalles verdes) tu también te vez bien (dijo Kaoru mirando asía otro lado)

Butch: gracias (dijo quien llevaba una camisa negra con una daga verde, unos pantalones negros y unos tenis negros con cintas verdes)

Kaoru: bien hay que hacer la tarea

Butch: mmmm… oye Kaoru pero si aun no hay estrellas

Kaoru: ¿Qué? Hay malditas estrellas que no aparecen para que yo pueda hacer la estúpida tarea y para acabarla hoy si quería ir al r.m.d.c.a. pero no tenía que hacer la tarea de mierda y lo único bueno es que me vengue de mi tonto hermano

Butch: ¿estás molesta?

Kaoru: (con sarcasmo) no, fíjate que hoy es el mejor día de mi vida

Butch: bien, bien, yo solo preguntaba

Kaoru: pues no preguntes

Butch: hay bueno, y saliendo del tema ¿qué le hiciste a tu hermano?

Kaoru: (lo mira y sonríe al recordar lo que hizo) bien hoy por la mañana en casa solo estábamos yo y mi hermano menor, cuando desperté y fui al baño y me mire en el espejo vi que estaba toda rayada, esa fue la firma de su venganza, bien yo me enoje mucho y lo perseguí por toda la casa luego él se escondió en el armario y lo saque de ese armario luego lo amarre a una silla y me puse a decorar su cara jejeje digamos que era todo una mujer jajajajaja con vestido y tacones, bien luego le puse una correa y Salí de la casa para ir a la de Miyako y por todo el camino varias personas se paraban para tomarle fotos

Butch: (se empezó a reír como loco) jajajajajaja pobre chico jajajajajaja me haigas invitado para verlo jajajajaja

Kaoru: (se contagio de risa) jajajajajaja si jajajajajaja tal vez y lo mejor haiga sido que le tomara fotos jajajajajaja

Butch: (secándose una lagrima por la risa) lo vez ya no estás molesta

Kaoru: si, eso creo

Butch: ¿y qué hacemos mientras aparecen las estrellas?

Kaoru: hay que ir a molestar a peludito

Butch: ¿lo conoces?

Kaoru: _*si por conocerlo te refieres a haberle pateado el trasero muchas veces pues si* _algo así

Butch: bien entonces vamos pero antes hay que recoger las cosas (después de recoger)

Los 2 van para donde esta peludito y peludito al verlos toma una sierra eléctrica

Peludito: ya me hartaron tú y tus hermanos y ahora lo mejor es que corran (encendiendo la sierra)

Los 2 comienzan a correr por entre los arboles luego hay una pequeña cueva, una pequeña cueva por la que apenas y caben 2 personas, Butch quien iba enfrente se metió rápido y cuando paso Kaoru la jalo para con él mientras peludito iba de regreso

Kaoru: aquí está oscuro y apretado (ella estaba de frente a Butch y estaban muy pero muy cerca, es decir Butch tenía una pierna entre las de Kaoru y Kaoru tenía las manos apoyadas en la pared para no caer encima de Butch)

Butch: si lo mejor será salir (al intentar salir por accidente toca el busto de Kaoru quien se sonroja)

Kaoru: hey cuida tus manos

Butch: lo siento pero ya Salí, ahora tu

Kaoru: ok (al salir su se atora con una roca asiendo que caiga sobre Butch)

Butch: ejem, ejem (completamente rojo)

Kaoru: hay lo siento (se intenta parar pero su tobillo le duele mucho) hay (se queja de dolor)

Butch: ¿Qué pasa? (dijo ya de pie)

Kaoru: me lastime el tobillo (dijo sobando su tobillo)

Butch: ¿puedes caminar?

Kaoru: si pero me duele un poco

Butch: entonces sube (dijo mostrando su espalda)

Kaoru: no

Butch: Kaoru sino subes te voy a cargar

Kaoru: bien (dijo y subió a la espalda de Butch)

Después de caminar Butch la baja y hacen la tarea

Butch: bien ya terminamos la tarea

Kaoru: si y ahora ¿Qué asemos?

Butch: ¿quieres unos cuantos dulces?

Kaoru: ¿Cómo los conseguiste? *_de seguro y son robados*_

Butch: bien ya que a nuestra ¿madre? No le dan trabajo yo y mis hermanos trabajamos como yo trabajo en una tienda de patinetas, Brick en una dulcería y Boomer ayudante de veterinario

Kaoru: Ahh *_si claro*_

Butch: ¿No me crees verdad?

Kaoru: Si es solo que tengo un poco de frio

Butch: Entonces ten (cubriendo a Kaoru con su chaqueta haciendo sonrojar a Kaoru)

Butch se acerca a Kaoru

Butch: Oye Kaoru te quiero hacer una pregunta pero prométeme que me contestaras con la verdad por favor

Kaoru: Si dime

Butch: Bien… (Se pone nervioso)

Kaoru: (un poco desesperada) ¡Ya dime!

Butch: ¿Qué sentiste cuando nos besamos? (dijo un poco rápido)

Kaoru: ¿Qué sentiste tu? (Un poco nerviosa y sonrojada)

Butch: *_que me encanto, vamos Butch piensa en algo mejor después de todo lo que le diga será cierto* _ Kaoru sentí algo que no había sentido antes y no sé que es, es decir sentí muy bien, me sentí más vivo, seguro y sé que lo que sentí fue amor y quiero saber si tu sentiste lo mismo y cuando te miro mi corazón late más fuerte y siento que se va a salir de mi pecho y siempre tengo esas ganas de volver a probar tus labios y quisiera abrazarte a diario y poder protegerte y amarte sin condición porque, porque la verdad es que **TE AMO, **Kaoru Matsubara te robaste mi corazón y quiero que te lo quedes grabado en la mente que lo que hoy te digo a nadie, **A NADIE** más se lo he dicho y solo quiero hacerte una pregunta mas ¿quieres ser mi chica?

Kaoru: (se quedo en shock y luego miro a Butch y lo beso)

Kaoru se balanceo a Butch y lo beso primero los dos asían movimientos suaves y luego fueron mas rápidos y apasionados luego Butch se puso en frente de Kaoru y Kaoru puso sus manos en el cuello de Butch y Butch puso sus manos en la cintura de Kaoru luego las fue bajando y Kaoru se separo

Kaoru: hey cuida tus manos

Butch: jejeje ok y ¿eso fue un sí?

Kaoru: piensa idiota

Butch: recuerda, soy **TU **idiota

Kaoru: si, pero lo nuestro creo que lo mejor es que nadie se entere

Butch: como quiera **MI **chica (Butch le da un beso en la boca a Kaoru) te amo mucho muñeca

Kaoru: y yo a ti mi idiota (dijo abrazándolo)

Butch: a ver cuando conozco a mis suegros

Kaoru: sobre eso mi papa es luchador y mi hermano mayor, pues no te conviene hacerlos enojar

Butch: jejeje bien ¿te llevo a casa?

Kaoru: está bien (decía a punto de cargar su mochila)

Butch: yo me llevo la mochila de mi muñeca

Kaoru: bien pero vamos

Los 2 se van a su casa

**Bien eso fue todo espero y les guste y en especial a itzel que no dejaba de chinchar con que la pareja verde era discriminada por no tener mas ecenas y esto se lo dedico a mi cama que la pobre no me tuvo con ella como por 2 noches ya que pues tenia que terminar de escribir jajajajaja bueno díganme que mas les gustaría que pasara ahí también va a ver la pareja naranja y morada además en el siguiente cap. Escribiré lo que hisieron los azules jejejejeje mi pareja favorita bien chao bye cuidence**


	10. Chapter 10

¿Hay amor en las PPGZ y los RRBZ o nada mas odio?

Simbología

(Acciones)

: Diálogos:

*_pensamientos*_

Cap.10-recuerda el cielo es azul.

**Bien este cap. Es lo que paso con Miyako en el cap. 9, espero y les guste.**

En casa de Miyako, sábado por la mañana, 7:00 a.m. para ser exactos, Miyako se encontraba desayunando.

Miyako: abuelita está muy rico el desayuno, gracias (decía mientras seguía comiendo)

Abuelita: hay gracias hija y decías que hoy vendría un "amigo" para llevarte al cine y hacer tarea (dijo la abuelita de Miyako resaltando un poco la palabra amigo)

Miyako: si así es pero por lo mientras planeo hacer unos cuantos diseños para cuando sea la fiesta de Sumiko que todas llevemos un lindo vestido

Abuelita: que bueno, bien yo no estaré en casa hoy porque iré a visitar a una vieja amiga que se acaba de mudar y le dije que la ayudaría a conocer el pueblo

Miyako: está bien no se preocupe y salude a su amiga de mi parte y espero y tengan un maravilloso día

Abuelita: bien me voy cuídate mucho mi princesita y recuerda no confíes en el tiempo mira que empezamos a las 7:00 y ya son las 7:40 (dijo mientras se levantaba y caminaba asía la puerta) adiós (acto después cerró la puerta)

Miyako: _*bien por ahora solo tengo que recoger la mesa después iré a la tienda de tela comprare unas cuantas cosas y más tarde iré al cine*_

Toc, toc, toc, (tocaban la puerta principal y Miyako al oír fue a donde la puerta)

Miyako: (abrió la puerta) jijiji, ¿Qué paso? (dijo al ver a kaoru con su hermano todo decorado)

Shou: Miyako ayúdame (dijo arrodillándose)

Kaoru: o vamos no seas así si nos divertíamos tanto (dijo jalando a su hermano para que este se pusiera de pie)

Miyako: por cómo te diviertes tú, yo tendría miedo

Kaoru: bien eso no importa solo quería saber si viste a Momoko ayer, digo normalmente los sábados me llama para venir por ti y luego por Tamiko y Sumiko

Miyako: si es verdad, además hoy es día de r.m.d.c.a.

Shou: ¿Qué es eso?

Miyako: mira como a nosotras 5 nos gustan distintas cosas entonces, los sábados vamos una casa y ahí por 5 horas, una para cada cosa, asemos lo siguiente una hora para ropa lo que sea desde intercambiarla lo que sea, bien otra hora para música desde componer hasta bailar, otra hora para deportes practicamos de cualquier tipo, otra hora para caramelos o es la hora de comer de preparar pasteles y comerlos y la ultima es para el arte asemos cualquier tipo de arte desde escribir poemas hasta pintar

Shou: ooo ¡ABURRIDO!

Kaoru: bien Miyako si Momoko no está aquí no importa mucho porque me parece que hoy no podre ya que tengo que hacer la tarea con un idiota pero diles a las chicas que si lo podemos hacer el siguiente sábado porque creo y todas vamos a hacer lo del proyecto

Miyako: lo hare, es mas espérame solo un poco (Miyako entro a su casa)

Kaoru: bien (Miyako sale y después de 3min. Aparece Miyako con su celular)

Miyako: listo ya les mande el mensaje a todas

Kaoru: que rápida, bien Miyako me iré a mi casa para prepararme un rico postre

Miyako: bien adiós Kaoru, adiós Shou y suerte que se que la necesitaras jijiji (se fueron kaoru y su hermano)

Miyako: ahí pobre chico jejeje pero ya a hacer lo que tengo que hacer (dijo mientras entraba a su casa)

Gato: miau, mi, mi, miau, mi, mi, miau

Miyako: ¿Tatimi (así se llama el gato de Miyako), estas cantando?

Gato: miau, miau (lambe su garrita)

Miyako: pero que gatita tan tierna tengo (dijo arrodillándose para abrasar a Tatimi)

Gato: miau (dijo y lambio la mejilla de Miyako)

Miyako: bien Tatimi me voy a la tienda, no seas traviesa mientras me voy (la gatita pone cara de ángel y niega levemente)

Miyako: adiós (sale por la puerta principal)

Miyako comenzó a caminar a la tienda de tela y después de 5 min. Ya estaba dentro

Miyako: bien veamos a Momoko le gustan los tonos rosados o rojizos, veamos también le gustan las flores, corazones y moños, esto es perfecto (dijo tomando varias telas y poniéndolos en una canasta) veamos a Tamiko le gustan los tonos medio morados, necesito una tela que le permita que se mueva, le gustan los listones y conejos, si encontré algo bueno (dijo y acto seguido lo puso en la canasta) Sumiko es reservada creo que debería conseguirle novio, *_pero que digo no puedo meterme en su vida*_bien olvidare lo que dije a ella le gustan los tonos otoñales y las mariposas, si encontré lo que le quedara bien (dijo mientras ponía la tela en su canasta) ahora la más difícil Kaoru, bien a ella le gustan los tonos verdes y el negro además de las estrellas asique, ahora que lo pienso no será tan difícil, si ya lo encontré (acto seguido metió la tela en la canasta) solo falto yo, algo azul, algo azul (decía buscando una tela azul y al encontrarla la metió en su canasta) bien son las 3:00 asique mejor me voy a mi casa

Miyako salió de su casa y camino a su casa dejo las bolsas en su cuarto y salió al jardín mientras tomaba una limonada

Miyako: ya sé lo que haré mientras llega la hora de mi salida con Boomer, iré a casa de Momoko para verla (se paró de su asiento y se dirigió a casa de Momoko)

Afuera de casa de Momoko

Miyako: (toca a la puerta sale Kuriko, la hermana menor de Momoko)

Kuriko: hola Miyako, ¿vienes con Momoko?, ella está en su habitación, sube anda pasa

Miyako: gracias Kuriko

Kuriko: si bueno adiós iré a visitar a mi futuro novio, ken

Miyako: bien diviértete y saluda al profesor de mi parte y dile que gracias por dejarme entrar en su biblioteca para buscar un libro (no un queso, jeje lo pensé con sarcasmo)

Kuriko: si, adiós

Miyako entra a la casa de Momoko y se dirige a su habitación toca la puerta y como Momoko no abre ella abre la puerta

Miyako: Momoko ¿Qué tienes? (dijo al notar a Momoko sentada en su cama escuchando música con la cabeza gacha)

Momoko: (susurra) ¿no te enojaras?

Miyako: claro que no, sabes que puedes contar con migo, ¿Qué, no recuerdas nuestra promesa?

Momoko: si, la recuerdo bien, estábamos tu, kaoru, Tamiko y yo en casa de Sumiko platicando y las 5 nos prometimos apoyarnos siempre, las 5 sabemos todo una do otra, pero lo que pasa no creo que sea nada bueno para nuestro secretos más guardado que solo nosotras 5 aparte de el profesor y ken saben. (Dijo con la cabeza gacha)

Miyako: pero eres nuestra amiga y nosotros no te juzgaremos, pero ya dime Momoko ¿Qué ha pasado? (dijo con un tono un poco preocupado)

Momoko: bien te lo diré, ayer estaba con Brick haciendo la tarea y pues unos sujetos me quisieron hacer daño, pero Brick los detuvo los golpeo y me dijo que corriera y así lo hice, pero Miyako el me protegió bien cuando el fue a mi tenía en el labio un poco de sangre y yo me acerque y comencé a limpiarle la sangre pero él no dejaba de verme y entonces lo abrasé y el a mí y entonces le iba a dar un beso a Brick en la mejilla y se lo di en los labios y lo que no entiendo es lo que sentí cuando lo hice no se que sentí yo sentí que lo necesitaba y no me quería ir, en mi estomago sentí mariposas y mi corazón latió rápido pero entonces él y yo ya nos aviamos separado de aquel dulce beso, el tenia una sonrisa y estaba un poco sonrojado en cambio yo estaba roja como una manzana y luego el recogió las cosas y me llevo a casa y no entendí lo último que dijo creo que fue que él me protegería hasta de el mismo

Miyako: Momoko me parece que estas enamorada de Brick y el de ti pero no te preocupes yo no te juzgo y tampoco creo que esto este mal pero que pasara cuando ellos sepan quienes somos

Momoko: eso temo que cuando sepa quién soy ya no me quiera

Miyako: pues lo mejor para ambos es que él se entere ¿o que no lo haga?, no yo no me puedo meter en sus asuntos porque yo termino mal, (mira su reloj y ya son las 6:00) Momoko ya me tengo que ir, adiós cuídate mucho por favor

Momoko: si, adiós y lo pensare bien pensare bien en lo que are

Miyako: recuerda el cielo es azul…

Momoko: …y seguirá así hasta que nuestra amistad se rompa

Miyako: si adiós y ya tengo planeado algunos vestidos para ustedes

Momoko: ok adiós

Miyako: adiós (sale de la casa de Momoko y camina asía su casa)

En casa de los RRBZ

Boomer: bien creo que ya casi es hora (dijo mirando el reloj de su cuarto)

Brick: ¿hora para qué?

Boomer: para nada

Brick: vamos dime

Boomer: bien pero solo si tú me dices porque ayer llegaste tarde

Brick: bien ayer llegue tarde porque fui con Momoko al parque

Boomer: ¿una cita y no nos dijiste nada?

Brick: no fue una cita fuimos a hacer tarea como fue Butch hoy con kaoru

Boomer: bien pues yo tengo una cita con Miyako y luego aremos la tarea

Brick: valla hermanito creo que ya tienes pegue

Boomer: (se sonroja) CALLATE PORQUE TU AMAS A LA PELIRROJA

Brick: ES MOMOKO Y TU QUE SABES

Boomer: PERO AUN ASI TE GUSTA

Brick: mejor ya vete a tu cita

Boomer: eso are (saliendo de su casa y dirigiéndose a la de Momoko)

En casa e Miyako:

Boomer: bien aquí es (toca cuatro veces a la puerta)

Sale Miyako

Miyako: hola Boomer

Boomer: hola Miyako, te vez muy hermosa

Miyako: gra-grasias (se sonroja Miyako que iba vestida de una blusa de botones azul marino con pequeños puntos blancos y bajo esta una blusa de tirantes blanca, una falda blanca y unos zapatos azul marino con un moño blanco y sus típicas 2 coletas y en las 2 tenía un pequeño moño blanco)

Boomer: bien ¿nos vamos? (dijo Boomer quien llevaba una camisa de manga larga azul petróleo, unos jeans, una chaqueta negra con uno que otro detalle azul oscuro y unos tenis de bota gris oscuro)

Miyako: claro y ¿Qué película veremos?

Boomer: no se la que quieras

Miyako pues primero hay que ver que películas ahí en el cine

En el cine

Boomer: y bien Miyako ¿Qué película veremos?

Miyako: no lo sé Kaoru me recomendó la de "masacre en Texas" y Momoko la de "lo imposible" pero no estoy segura

Boomer: oye sabes que la de masacre en Texas es de terror ¿verdad?

Miyako: si lo se

Boomer: ¿podríamos ver una que se llama "el último exorcismo"? No le visto y las otras 2 que me dices ya las vi

Miyako: claro pero antes quiero palomitas

Boomer: entonces andando

Miyako: señorita me podría dar unas palomitas grandes y dos refrescos chicos

Señorita: claro son trece con cuarenta

Boomer: bien aquí esta (dice Boomer no permitiendo que Miyako saque su dinero)

Miyako: bien pues vamos a ver la película

Boomer: andando (los 2 caminan asía la sala y se sientan en unos asientos de en medio donde casi no hay nadie)

Miyako. La película va a comenzar

Boomer: no quieres palomitas

Miyako: claro

Después de ver la película afuera del cine

Miyako: eso fue un poco traumatizante

Boomer: jeje Miyako tenemos que hacer la tarea

Miyako: o si es cierto y gracias

Boomer: ¿Por qué?

Miyako: porque me divertí contigo

Boomer: o no hay de que yo también me divertí escuchando los gritos de las personas y viendo como lanzaban sus palomitas al aire

Miyako: ¿no tuviste ni un poco de miedo?

Boomer: pues solo cuando la muchacha se empieza a torcer como pretzel pero no mucho como creí y creo y es porque cuando vives con Butch te tienes que cuidar, a él le encanta asustar a la gente

Miyako: jijiji ok bien ya ahí que hacer la tarea

Boomer: yo sé donde podemos

Miyako: ¿Dónde?

Boomer: en la playa

Miyako: sería muy lindo ir ahora que hay luna llena y las estrellas se ven hermosas

Boomer: entonces vamos que no queda muy lejos

Miyako: si, son las 7:30 yo digo que a las 7:45 ya estamos ahí

Los 2 se fueron caminando

Boomer: ¿Miyako ya terminaste la tarea?

Miyako: si, ¿y tú?

Boomer: si

Miyako: ¿podemos ir a la orilla?

Boomer: claro, vamos (dijo tomándole la mano a Miyako)

Miyako: Boomer espera un poco (dijo y se regreso y se quito los zapatos y la blusa azul dejándose la blanca)

Boomer: bien (él se quito los tenis dejándose descalzo se subió el pantalón y se quito la chamarra y la camisa de manga larga dejándose una blanca abajo)

Miyako comenzó a correr por la orilla mientras Boomer la seguía

Miyako: a que no me atrapas

Boomer: claro que si

Miyako: no, tu no me alcanzas (dijo con tono burlón)

Boomer: ya lo veremos (dijo comenzando a correr más rápido al igual que ella)

Quien pasara por ahí podría ver a dos rubios corriendo bajo la luna y las estrellas

Boomer se acerco más a Miyako y la atrapo, pero Miyako se lanzo a Boomer haciendo que los dos cayeran a la arena Miyako sobre Boomer, ella estaba riendo y el solo la observaba con una sonrisa

Boomer:_ *Miyako se ve muy hermosa como quisiera besarla en estos instantes*_

Miyako: Boomer, oha (bostezo) tengo mucho sueño (dijo cayendo dormida en el pecho de Boomer)

Boomer solo sonrió y la tapo con su chamarra y le puso sus zapatos y él se puso su camisa y tenis, luego Boomer cargo a Miyako y comenzó a caminar a casa de Miyako con ella dormida en su espalda, al llegar a casa de Miyako noto que no había nadie asique entro y fue al cuarto de Miyako y la acostó en su cama Boomer le dejo su chamarra puesta a Miyako la arropo y le dio un beso en la frente luego noto que encendían la luz de la sala y el abrió la ventana del cuarto de Miyako y salió por ahí y se dirigió a su casa para poder dormir

**Bien espero y les guste y si no me dicen en que podría mejorar y gracias a las personas que leen esta historia sacada de MI IMAGINACION bien adiós y cuídense mucho por favor cuídense**


End file.
